


Распорядок

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Kita!, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Но такое пропускать нельзя, один раз в жизни бывает. Хотя нет, может и несколько, но только если ты не очень порядочный. Но я-то очень порядочный—
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Распорядок

Сезон дождей даёт о себе знать: тучное небо низко висит над землёй, влажный воздух пушит волосы и оседает в лёгких вязкой пеленой, мешая дышать. Торопливо выходя из электрички он заметил в небе полупрозрачную радужную дугу. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и близлежащие дома окатит ливень.

Шинске бежит со всех ног, и ему сейчас не до этого.

Нечасто он вот так мчит домой. Нет такой необходимости — недлинный путь со станции обычно сопровождается свежим воздухом, милым сердцу видом на родные улочки и приветливыми соседями, знавшими его ещё маленьким и несмышлёным, в те времена, когда косяки проводов не болтались между столбами и не заслоняли вид на небосвод.

Такая прогулка была приятным окном в расписании, давала выдохнуть после работы и набраться сил для домашних дел.

Его обычный день состоял из пунктов, начиная с подъёма утром ( _05:32 ты уже встал? я даже не ложился_ ) и заканчивая отходом ко сну ( _22:09 так ранооо я думал ещё поболтаем. ну ладно сладких тебе целую_ ), а все вместе один за одним они маленькими кусочками складывались в большую, неспешную жизнь.

Сегодняшний день, однако, был исключением.

Заглядывая на бегу в наручные часы ( _15:10 водонепроницаемые!!! чтобы на работу мог носить. с днём рождения :*_ ) Шинске понимает, что опоздал уже на пять минут.

— Чёрт!

Горло сдавливает собачья одышка, быстрый темп одиночного марафона слышится округе шарканьем и стуком ног о землю. Но расслабляться было рано, а потому он разгоняется ещё быстрее.

Шинске даже не знает причину, из-за которой обязан успеть. Так зачем он спешит?

( _18:19 это того стоит_ )

Да просто он просто поверил наслово.

_____________________________

Закрывая за собой калитку он подметил изящно свисающий с ограждения вербейник, чьи побеги разрослись и находились в полной боевой готовности: со дня на день они покинут пределы двора и переметнутся на стены соседской оранжереи.

Нужно обрезать стебли до того, как он начнёт цвести, думает Шинске и мысленно отмечает в своём расписании новый пункт — уход за садом, завтра, сразу после работы. Замок со звоном щёлкает, закрывшись.

Первое, что замечаешь переступая порог — терпкий запах древесины и натужный скрип, вызванный напором ступившего на неё человека. Дом Шинске не отличался габаритами или новизной — отнюдь, небольшое жильё из тёмного дерева вписывалось в колорит окраины и отлично смотрелось на фоне окрестных холмов, необжитых, покрытых коврами из зелени.

Он провёл своё детство и юность в этих местах, но покидать их пока не спешил, предпочитая оставаться в шаговой доступности к дому любимой бабушки, чьё здоровье со временем требовало всё больше и больше визитов.

Разувшись и поставив ботинки пятками к стенке генкана он достаёт из сумки телефон.

_13:21_ **Любимка:**

_напиши мне как придёшь с работы это важно_

Высветившейся на экране никнейм каждый раз вызывал на лице улыбку, до того он был очаровательно-нелепым. Так называться контакт Ацуму начал ещё в начале их отношений, когда парочке из студента и старшеклассника мало где можно было остаться наедине. Что в маленькой квартире родителей Ацуму ( _21:46 опять эти двое собачатся…_ ), что в просторном, но совсем не звукоизолированном доме бабушки Шинске ( _16:50 ей же поплохеет если засечёт!_ ) обстановка для влюблённых была паршивой, а потому в конце каждой недели они вдвоём обивали пороги бесчисленных лав-отелей, молясь при этом всем богам не повстречать знакомых на пути.

После одной из таких ночей телефон Шинске словно без вести пропал, хоть поисковую группу собирай и отправляй прочёсывать местность: джинсы на полу, прикроватные тумбочки, пространство между матрасом и простынёй. Обнаружилась потеря в руках у выпорхнувшего из ванной Ацуму, пока тот бессовестно ухмылялся и демонстрировал новое авторское оформление устройства. С его полуголым телом на главном экране и полнейшей неразберихой в контактах и диалогах. Кто такие ОтсоСаму, Сунарин и Араран?

С рук ему выходка не сошла, и вместо утреннего поцелуя он получил сеанс испепеления взглядом и наказ сейчас же вернуть всё как было.

Только вот… Собственный никнейм не нужно трогать.

**Любимка**

Шинске нравилось. Пускай останется таким.

Закрыв обеими руками раздвижные двери он принялся печатать ответ.

_18:51_ **Вы:**

_Я дома, Ацуму. Всё хорошо?_

_18:51_ **Любимка:**

_шинске!!!!!!! вечера_

_как на работе? не устал мешки таскать?_

_18:54_ **Вы:**

_Я не таскаю мешки, у нас для этого есть погрузчики, но спасибо за беспокойство. На работе всё в порядке — обрабатывали с Окуямой-саном наш участок средствами от вредителей. К вечеру обещали дождь, поэтому пришлось ускориться и выполнить норму дня за его половину. Вот только зря мы поспешили. Окуяма-сан, конечно, крепкий человек, но в его возрасте нельзя так перенапрягаться. Под конец я отправил его отдохнуть в тени и доделал работу сам._

Натруженное тело саднит и упрашивает позволить ему по меньшей мере присесть. Он проходит вглубь убранства дома и осторожно опускается на дзабутон, по пути решая кое в чём признаться. Как Ацуму, так и самому себе.

_18:55_ **Вы:**

_Честно сказать, я просто ужасно устал._

И это чистая правда. Вопреки расхожему мнению Шинске не был андроидом или сверхчеловеком — напротив, он такое же существо из плоти и крови, чёрт бы её побрал, настолько неприятно она сейчас бьёт ключом в голове. Люди принимают за машинный механизм его соблюдение распорядка, отдачу любому делу в пределах возможностей и прилежность, но на деле эти вещи вовсе не являются забитыми в программу альфами и бетами. Они больше походят на ту же самую кровь — льются по венам, движимые волей сердца и обеспечивают работу каждой конечности, каждой области его жизни. И от этого по-человечески хорошо.

Даже сейчас, когда потолок с узором в резную шашку давил своим гулом на темечко. Он сделал своё дело, и теперь ни одно существо не позарится на его подопечных с рисовой фермы. Ему хорошо, и он не променяет эти минуты покоя после долгого дня ни на что на свете.

А хорошо ли сейчас Ацуму?

( _13:21 напиши мне как придёшь с работы это важно_ )

«Важно» у Ацуму — понятие растяжимое. Он описывал этим словом массу вещей, от насущного быта ( _09:55 ВАЖНО НА НАШ БАЛКОН В РЁКАНЕ ПРЫГНУЛ КОТ [3 вложения]_ ) до необратимых жизненных перемен ( _19:12 наши с саму родители разошлись. насовсем. наверное это важно_ ). По шкале от первого до второго, каков был уровень важности в этот раз?

Шинске было потянулся протереть сухие веки, но осёкся. Сначала нужно вымыть руки. Но перед этим он выяснит, что к чему.

_18:55_ **Любимка:**

_пж не перетруждайся. отдохни как следует ты заслужил_

_остальным делам скажи ацуму запретил их делать_

_ок?_

_19:01_ **Вы:**

_Ладно, так тому и быть. Отдых тоже входит в мои планы._

_Ацуму?_

_19:02_ **Любимка:**

_??? что_

_19:02_ **Вы:**

_Ты ведь не просто так попросил написать? Что-то случилось?_

_19:03_ **Любимка:**

_да_

_да случилось_

_ну точнее_

_случится_

_блин короче_

_можно тебе позвонить? вот прям щас_

Не через текст? Интересно. В течение дня они в основном переписывались, звоня друг другу только в выходные или перед сном, обязательно находясь в одиночестве. Официальной тому причиной считается занятость: не каждый день они могут выделить время на разговор, имеющий свойство затягиваться на часы. Неофициальной же было воздействие голоса Шинске на тело Ацуму, поддаваться которому за пределами одноместного номера попросту неприлично. А не поддаться тяжело, слишком уж ласково и волнующе он звучит у самого уха.

Звонок не дал дописать слово «да» и запел птичьим щебетом на всю комнату.

— Алло?

— Шинске! Ну наконец-то, — голос Ацуму эхом отскакивал от стен помещения, в котором он находился. — сто лет с тобой не болтали.

— Здравствуй. — Шинске облокотился на свободную руку, расслабившись. Тон голоса Ацуму был немного нервным, но не утратил присущего хулиганства, а значит плохих новостей от него можно было не ждать. — Мы разговаривали два дня назад, не выдумывай. Так что случилось? Где ты?

— А, да я в ванной какого-то рестика. Пошли с ребятами поесть после тренировки.

— С ребятами? Ацуму, некрасиво вот так сбегать от людей. Возвращайся, можешь позвонить мне позже.

— Нет! Стой-стой-стой, — Ацуму понижал свой голос на октаву с каждым новым словом, поняв, что с такой акустикой их разговор услышит весь зал. — на потом откладывать нельзя, нужно сказать сейчас.

Шинске уставился на свои носки в ожидании следующих слов. Ему запретили делать другие дела, а значит стирку из сегодняшнего распорядка придётся перенести. Постойте, а с каких это пор АЦУМУ препятствует ЕГО переутомлению? Разве не было всегда наоборот?

— У Шакалов завтра матч с командой Суны. И другом Оми-Оми, который на хомячка похож, я рассказывал. Ты же помнишь?

Такое забудешь. Не каждый день бывшие товарищи по команде играют друг против друга по разные стороны сетки, так что пропустить такое зрелище всё равно, что проморгать решающую битву в давно развязанной войне. К тому же не так давно эти двое подняли на уши все беседы с выпускниками Инаризаки ( _17:43 поймите люди это будет стрелка _века__ ), божась расправиться друг с другом и обязав всех по возможности на это посмотреть.

— Помню конечно, я буду болеть за тебя. И посмотрю запись при первой возможности.

— В том и дело… В общем, просьба есть. Немного, ну, эгоистичная что ли. В общем, э-эм, — В трубке слышится глухой удар. Это Ацуму хлопнул себя по лбу. — Блин, слова между собой вообще не клеятся. Надо было просто сообщением написать, во я дурак!

— Не нервничай. Что бы там ни было, я обещаю подумать—

— Тебе нужно посмотреть не запись, а прямой эфир. С самого начала.

Воцарившееся молчание прерывалось гудением лампочек и фоновым шумом переполненного ресторана. Матч начинался за час до конца его смены, и это ещё не считая дорогу домой. Шинске медленно выдыхает задержанный в лёгких воздух.

— Ацуму, завтра я работаю. — Он говорит это спокойно, но с долей строгости. — И интернет в поля ещё не провели. Я просто не успею.

— Да ладно, неужели нет лазейки? Ты над этим рисом горбатишься целый день, никогда не сачкуешь. И Окуяма-сан крутой мужик, тем более ты его сегодня выручил. Неужто не простят тебе уйти разок пораньше?

— С чего такая срочность? Раньше ты не возражал против записей. Я не смогу подстроиться под все твои игры, ты сам это знаешь.

— Нет, под все не надо! Только под эту! — Ацуму горел то ли паникой, то ли надеждой. Шинске не нужно видеть его в живую, чтобы представить большие лисьи глаза, умоляюще гнущие свою линию. — Надо предупреждать заранее, а не за день, знаю, да её выдали сегодня без предупреждения. Но такое пропускать нельзя, один раз в жизни бывает. Хотя нет, может и несколько, но только если ты не очень порядочный. Но я-то очень порядочный—

На той стороне раздаётся ещё один голос.

— Хэй хэй хээй, Цум-Цум! Мы уже уходить собирались, ты чего застрял?

— Боккун, ну ни разу не вовремя! — Ацуму вежливо гонит прочь прервавшего их человека. Шинске игнорирует их диалог и пытается сложить в уме замысловатый пазл с явной нехваткой деталей в центре картинки.

— Пора бежать, а то они меня бросят. — Ацуму, похоже, отделался от слишком громкого товарища по команде. — Шинске.

— Да?

— Ты обещал подумать.

Он сказал это чётко, не мешкая, впервые за весь разговор. Так проявлялась его любимая сторона Ацуму: уверенная, держащая ухо в остро, схватывающая на лету что мячи, что слова.

— И правда, обещал. — Шинске улыбается, и это слышится из его уст. — Я люблю тебя. Хорошего вечера.

— Тебе тоже. Люблю, отдыхай!

И отключился. Но надолго не оставил.

_19:18_ **Любимка:**

_а это чтобы лучше отдыхалось ;) [1 вложение]_

Ацуму не может не сфотографировать себя в ванной. На этот раз он позирует перед зеркалом с рукой по правую сторону головы, придерживая ей подол футболки. Плохое освещение и некрасивый фон даже объединившись не смогли испортить вид на его оголённый торс.

_19:18_ **Вы:**

 _Очень грязно. Пожалуйся администрации на плохую санитарию в уборных_.

 _19:18_ **Любимка:**

_ок ок_

_и шинске_

_извини что так внезапно,_

_но я очень хочу чтобы ты увидел. если не в живую, то в прямом эфире_

_это вроде как моя мечта_

_так что постарайся успеть_

_это того стоит_

Шинске трёт глаза отмытой до скрипа рукой и ненадолго задумывается.

_19:19_ **Вы:**

_Хорошо._

Он закрывает диалог, предварительно сохранив фотографию в специальную папку, возглавляло которую фото из лав-отеля, когда-то в шутку поставленное на главный экран.

_____________________________

Повезло, что его наставник на ферме хорошо отнёсся к такой наглой просьбе — да что там, Окуяма-сан был рад отпустить пораньше такого трудолюбивого и ответственного подчинённого. Шинске, по его словам, должен наслаждаться молодостью и филонить, когда того просит душа, и в долгу вроде как не оставил. Но Шинске всё равно принесёт ему саке в знак признательности.

Домой он заходит стремительно, не церемонясь сбрасывая на пол куртку и ботинки. Никогда в своей жизни он не надеялся на затянувшуюся рекламу или долгое перечисление спонсоров — лишь бы они выиграли ему время, пока он, запыхавшись, судорожно перебирает все числа на пульте, ища спортивный канал.

На девятой по счёту кнопке экран показал знакомые рваные полосы на форме Чёрных Шакалов. Матч был для них домашним, а значит весь основной состав перечисляют по одному.

«Номер двенадцать, Бокуто Котаро! Позиция — доигровщик!»

Кажется, он всё-таки успел к началу. Но что конкретно он должен увидеть? Ему не дали ни одной подсказки, кроме слов о какой-то мечте. А что, если он не поймёт?

«Похоже, в составе Чёрных Шакалов произошли изменения. Нет, дело не в заменах или новичках. Всё дело в игроке под номером тринадцать!»

Шинске встрепенулся, услышав его номер.

«Данный игрок недавно вернулся из отпуска, который в народе зовётся медовым месяцем. Вы могли знать его как гениального сеттера Ацуму Мия, но с этого дня в мире спорта он будет известен под другим именем!»

Камеру наводят на Ацуму, а точнее — на широкие плечи и спину, с неизменной цифрой тринадцать ниже лопаток и—

_КИТА_

Очевидно, новой фамилией.

Едва восстановленное после пробежки дыхание Шинске сбивается вновь.

А ведь он долго упрашивал своего новоиспечённого мужа его не делать глупостей и беречь родовое имя, известность которого в мире большого спорта стоила немаленьких усилий. Ацуму даже согласился после расписки остаться каждый при своей фамилии — да грош цена такому согласию, когда прямо сейчас ведущие желают Ацуму Ките удачи на поле и в личной жизни, а сам виновник торжества подносит цепочку на шее к губам и целует тонкое кольцо, нежно улыбаясь объективам камер.

Или ему?

Шинске касается своего собственного кольца на пальце и теряет из виду экран. Взгляд на спокойном секунду назад лице застилают слёзы.

Так дело было в новой форме? Её выдали раньше, чем он планировал, но мечта как можно громче оповестить всех знавших его людей о замужестве и принадлежности к ещё одной семье не изменилась?

Шинске думает, что это самая глупая мечта на свете.

Внутри у него всё сжалось и норовило лопнуть от ощущений.

Его жизнь — распорядок, в котором нет места опрашиваниям с работы и бегу с ветром наперегонки. Но в нём всегда есть место для Ацуму, и поэтому он сейчас здесь: роняет слёзы радости и смотрит матч, который даже не начавшись стал его любимым.

Необрезанный вербейник обвивает соседскую оранжерею, а золотые лепестки его цветов распускаются навстречу дождю.

**Author's Note:**

> По местному времени всё ещё пятое, поэтому с днём рождения, Кита Шинске!


End file.
